


I Could Never do that to You: Part One

by ineverexpectedyou



Series: Filling in the Blanks: Bits and Pieces of G and Wellsy [3]
Category: Off-Campus Series - Elle Kennedy
Genre: F/M, Garrett's perspective of the final fight, Sean is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverexpectedyou/pseuds/ineverexpectedyou
Summary: Garrett's perspective from Allie and Sean's final fight in "The Score" with some Hannah/Garrett that we didn't get to see. Part One of Two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is my original inner dialogue from Garrett with direct quotes from the text for the external dialogue. When I was reading this I was as pissed off as Garrett so I used him to deal with it. The second part of this will hopefully be posted soon!

I wake up to a loud pounding on Hannah’s dorm door. 

 

“What the fuck..” 

 

Hannah rolls over to look at me as I sit up. She’s not fully awake yet and neither am I, but we simultaneously move to get out of bed and towards the offending noise. I was so comfortable damn it. What idiot is knocking on the door in the middle of the fucking night? They’re not going to be happy when I open that door and give them a bit of the frustration that’s bubbling up in me as Hannah and I enter the common space. 

 

We find Allie standing there and I mutter a ‘what the hell’ before starting towards the door when I recognize the voice on the other side as Allie’s ex, Sean. That bastard doesn’t know how to take a hint clearly, and he’s already on my shit list for when Allie had to come stay at the house to avoid his unrelenting ‘please forgive me, I love yous’. I think about how I want to handle this. He seems pissed off, which explains the pounding and the yelling, so I’m not opening that door. This guy has some nerve coming here in the middle of the night and making a public show of this whole mess. He’s being so goddamn loud he’s going to wake up the entire building. 

 

I make my way over to the door and pound back. Allie let out a squeak behind me, probably thinking I’m going to let him in. Like hell I’m letting him in here and doing something stupid. I’m not going to let him do any more damage to her than he’s already done, she broke up with him for a reason and I’m going to do my damndest to keep it that way.

 

“Shut the hell up asshole,” I say through the door. “You’re going to wake everyone up on the floor.” 

 

His response is swift and just as pissed off as I expected it to be. 

 

“Like I give a shit,” he shouts and continues asking to see Allie. Yeah that’s not going to happen buddy. I shoot back a response, letting some more of my frustration drip out. 

 

“Then pick up the phone and call her like a normal, sane person,” I’ve had enough of his bullshit. Hannah’s been telling me bits and pieces of Allie and Sean’s history for weeks now since the breakup and I know enough that this is pushing me over the edge towards giving him the beat down he deserves.

 

“And do it tomorrow, Allie’s asleep.” I see Hannah move in my peripheral vision, sliding next to her best friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. I can practically feel the anxiety radiating off Allie. I here Hannah whisper something to her when Allie makes a small distressed sound. 

 

Sean goes on to yell about Allie being right behind the door listening, and he’s right, but I’m not going to confirm that out loud no matter how right he is. He continues to bang on the door and I get more and more frustrated. I see Allie flinch behind me and that’s enough. She’s genuinely afraid of him, or at least very uncomfortable. If this was some guy trying to talk to Hannah like this while angry and drunk there’s no way in hell I’d allow it.

 

“Bang on this door one more time and I’m calling the fucking cops,” I spit out forcefully. I’m not opening the door to get rid of him myself because he doesn’t deserve to see Allie, even for a second. 

 

“Let him in,” I hear Allie’s small voice come from behind me. I whip around to look at her, a little stunned that she wants to give this asshole the time of day after all the harassing he’s already put her through. 

 

“No fucking way Allie, he’s drunk.”

 

“I know,” she lets out a little sigh and I can’t believe I’m hearing this right now. “But he’ll calm down once he’s inside.”

 

I watch her eyes sadden in defeat and her shoulders sag and my heart breaks a little for this girl. I know how fiercely Hannah loves her best friend so by extension, Allie is an important part of my life too. She deserves better than a drunken, angry idiot waking her up in the middle of the night and causing a cloud of chaos in her building. 

 

“He’ll stay out there all night Garrett, I know he will. Just let him in and I’ll talk him down.” 

 

Like hell she will. I look at Hannah and I can tell she agrees with me, that we would all be better off if Sean stayed outside and I called the cops on him. But Allie is stubborn. 

 

“I can handle this, I promise,” she says with some confidence back in her voice. I know I have to give in. There’s really no stopping Allie Hayes when she wants something. 

 

“If he tries anything,” I say pointing my finger at her sternly. “I’ll beat the shit out of him.” 

 

She nods at me and I reluctantly spin back around and unlock the door, cursing Sean to hell for being as stubborn as his ex. I watch him slide into the room with little coordination and instantly find Allie. 

 

“We need to talk,” he practically slurs at her and I immediately put my guard up, ready to intervene if needed. I immediately shift my position in the room to be right next to Sean, hoping he takes the hint that I will not hesitate to kick his ass right back out into the hallway and out of the building. I look at Hannah and she’s taken a similar stance next to Allie, ready to whip her away at a moment’s notice if things start to get heated. 

 

Allie steps forward, away from Hannah and I tense a little more. 

 

“Can you guys give us a minute.” I respond before she can justify her request. 

 

“Absolutely not,” I can’t believe she actually wants to be alone with an angry drunk, ex-boyfriend or not. 

 

“Please? it’s okay,” she looks me dead in the eyes and I see that she’s pretty sure of herself and then turns her gaze on Sean. “We’re just going to talk, right?” 

 

I wait for Sean’s response, still poised to kick him out if says that contradicts Allie’s claim. His jaw flexes, but he agrees. I let out a nice string of curse words before I turn my glare back onto Sean.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, man. You so much as look at her the wrong way, and the only thing you’ll be talking to is my fist,” I don’t mess around with guys beating up women. That shit is never going to fly if I have any say in it.

 

Sean nods again and I can see by the look in his eyes that even in his drunken state, he knows better than to pick a fight with me. I’m bigger and I know how to throw down. That makes me feel a little better but I still don’t want to leave her alone with him. I glance at Hannah and she give me a helpless look. Now that he’s inside, we don’t have any form of control. These two are a match made in heaven in the stubbornness department.

 

“We’ll be in my room,” comes Hannah’s voice from next to Allie as she gives her a squeeze. “Shout if you need us.” 

 

And with that, Hannah all but drags me back to her bedroom. We walk down the hallway and she shuts the door behind us despite me shooting her a look that clearly says I would prefer if the door stays open. 

 

“I don’t like this,” I mutter and Hannah lets out a little snort. “I’m calling him a cab as soon as he’s said his bit and I’m waiting down there with him to make sure his ass isn’t sticking around raising hell.”

 

“I think you made that pretty obvious out there. I know you aren’t happy about this but you know how Allie is, independent and stubborn beyond belief,” Her eyes beg me calm down as she cups my cheeks with her hands. 

 

She looks into my eyes for a moment before stepping back and walking both of us to her bed. She makes no move to lay back down, and that tells me she’s as uncomfortable with this as I am; neither of us is going to sleep until Sean is out of the living room. Instead, she wraps her arms around my middle and I automatically pull her to me. 

 

“You know if that was an ex of yours out there that bastard would have had his ass handed to him the second he demanded to come inside and talk to you,” she hums her affirmation as I tighten my grip. 

 

“I don’t have exs that I’ve dumped. I was always the dumpee. If anything, it would be me banging on someone’s door in the middle of the night,” I feel her smile into my shirt as I let out a little laugh.

 

“Wellsy, I don’t think you have it in you to go all woman scorned on some guy.”

 

“Watch it Graham, if you somehow end up breaking my heart, you better believe I’ll be going all Carrie Underwood on that Jeep of yours,” She looks up at me and the fire in her eyes tells me that her threat is not empty. 

 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you baby. I definitely don’t have it in me to cut you out of my life. I’m not that much of an jackass to throw away something so good.”

 

She gives me a small smile again before burying her face into my chest and I begin to rub small circles on her back. 

 

The moment is broken the second Sean’s voice raises beyond the murmurs we had been hearing through the door before. The words ‘slut’ and ‘STD’ are being hurled at Allie and Hannah and I are on our feet almost immediately and heading for the main room again. I charge in front of her, any anger that I’d squashed, reigniting at the sound of Sean’s voice spitting out the phrase ‘disease ridden whore’. He doesn’t get to shame her for sleeping with someone else while being single. I don’t care how long you were with a girl or how long she waits after you’re broken up to sleep with someone else, no one gets throw those double standards around. In my mind, there’s no way he really loved this girl, no one that once loved someone should be able to say horrible things like that to the other, broken up or not. 

 

“That’s enough,” I growl out and the look on Allie’s face says my outburst is too late. He’s already shattered her heart and I kick myself for ever letting her convince us that she could handle him. That drunk fucker should have had the cops dragging him out of this building, instead we allowed him to slut shame an already sad girl. I’m fuming that I could be that stupid. 

 

I grab Sean by his collar and drag him to the door. I can’t stand to look at him anymore and I definitely can’t look at Allie right now because what little self control I have would snap and Sean would have a broken nose to match the broken heart he just gave Allie. 

 

“If you even think about contacting her again it’s not just me you’re going to have to answer to, got it?” he doesn’t even look at me as I let him know exactly what I think about his little tirade. 

 

“You’re a real piece of shit you know that? What kind of man can say shit like that do a girl? If you think that calling her a whore for doing what guys do all the time is right, you’re a weak bastard who doesn’t deserve a girl as great as Allie,” I look him in the eyes to punctuate my last remark. “I hope you know what you just lost forever.” 

 

And with that, I proceed to drag him down the stairs, park him on the couch in the lobby, and stand next to him, arms crossed. The stunned receptionist seems to know better than to say anything beyond nodding when I ask her to call the campus cab service. If I had my way, I’d be taking him outside and calling Logan to come help me give this douchebag what he deserves, but I know it’ll be more trouble than what it’s worth in the long run. So I wait it out with Sean slumped over on the couch until I see headlights in the driveway of the dorm.


End file.
